<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wires by lemonlime_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388238">wires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlime_11/pseuds/lemonlime_11'>lemonlime_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, cultslinker au, including revenant, robots have feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlime_11/pseuds/lemonlime_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>revenant is like a bird with clipped wings. hammond “pinched” what emotions he needed to feel most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic is based off of cultslinker's Wire AU and i love it so much,,,</p><p>check out their instagram please, their art is wonderful too,,</p><p>//cultslinker on instagram</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No matter how many times he slips up on purpose, Hammond Robotics always finds a way to bring him back. He’s fucking sick of it. He wanted it to be over, ever since he first saw the reflection of himself. The shard of glass acting like a gateway to past life and now. He saw everything. They created a monster. He didn't want this, he never did. He’s just seen as a pawn to them. Nothing more, nothing less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hammond thought they could suppress his actions and feelings throughout the Apex Games. Revenant would be able to express his bloodthirsty urges, and the Syndicate would be able to keep an eye out on him. It worked out for the two higher ups, but not for him. The kills within the games didn’t pleasure him anymore. He didn’t want to be used like this. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A perk that came with becoming a Legend was that he got his own room. He didn’t have any hobbies. He didn’t shut down often either. He just sat on the bed in his room, and stared off into space, deep in thought about everything. Primarily about his existence. Revenant would often stare at himself in the mirror that was leaned against a wall in his room. It was fairly large, large enough for Revenant’s figure to fit in the frame. He always wondered what made him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He faced himself in the mirror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finally being able to open a latch that was screwed shut on his chest, he opened it to the mirror. Many wires of different colors rested inside him, along with other miscellaneous high tech parts. It’s reckless of Revenant to be poking around his electronics when he was not shut down. Who knew what parts meant what because he sure didn’t. Aside from the fan inside him still cooling his processors, his claw-like fingers touched everything that interested him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, Revenant closely examined the wires. They all seemed to be to have specific meaning to each color. There were six wires with their own colors, including a green wire that seemed to connect the other five to a tech part. He slowly ran each wire in between his fingers, thinking about what the colors meant. After looking at the wires, there seemed to be one that was damaged. He could barely inspect it closely due to how short it was compared to other ones. He noticed that a white wire had bent, pinched, and melted together. The bent piece of wire had been so compressed, it was nearly the width of a coin. He didn’t understand what this meant, or the results of this were. He was built as a simulacrum. To behave like a human would. Yet it seems an ability of his had been taken away from him, but what trait?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was quiet to himself, muttering what this could possibly mean. He can feel textures and objects in his fingertips as if a human could. He can walk and run like anyone else. He didn’t necessarily need to breathe, yet overtime, he would now huff air like he still needed oxygen. Unlike many people, Revenant had an inexplicable amount of negativity. He couldn’t describe how much he wanted to get revenge on Hammond, and how much willpower he had. How skilled he was to kill such dishonorable people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Revenant thought of the moments he had while being a Legend. The skinbags had been welcoming him when he made his first appearance, showing him warm smiles and cheerful looks. They looked so puny to them. After many of his insults later, most of them seemed to have gotten the gist that he isn’t someone anyone should talk to. Someone that wanted to be alone. Like the skinbag that lost its legs seems to show little to no fear near him while the annoying MRVN finds it to be a complete joy to be near him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Revenant had been completely taken aback when the robot told him he loved him. He didn’t understand how anyone could love him. He was perplexed. He didn’t know how to respond, but the coding in his system did it for him. He lashed out at the robot at how futile he is allowing people so easily into his life that can easily manipulate him. He was angry. Maybe even jealous that he could feel what the MRVN can feel. That’s what it is. He figured it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He is not capable of love.</span> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>